Noishe
by Lemonaden'ice
Summary: This is very bad...It was my dream and it didn't really make sense. I don't vare if you flame me.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys. My name is ChibiLuE (Previously MiniLuE**** May sound familiar **

**to some of you. **

**Leana: She wrote this story from a dream she had.**

**Me: Oh, and thanks to those of you who earned me a dollar. I'm not necessarily rich **

**but it's good enough for me XD. **

**Leana: Anyways back to the dream, she didn't have the ToS characters in her **

**dream and she decided to change the characters to ToS characters.**

**Me: By the way, since it's a dream a lot of it didn't make sense so... it… well… **

**doesn't make sense sometimes. And also don't ask why both of my stories are about **

**Noishe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia but heck I wish I did.**

"Noishe, when do you plan on…" Kratos stopped his sentence to see Lloyd open

the door.

"Kratos are you taking to a dog???"Lloyd said shutting his bedroom door, "…but

more importantly why are you in my bedroom?" Lloyd asked again confused. Kratos

knew he should tell Lloyd sometime so he finally said, "Lloyd, this may be kind of

sudden but Noishe is a protozoan."

"A whaty what?" Lloyd replied confused as regular with any conversation with

Kratos.

"To make it simple he's not a dog as you thought he was. He is a transformer."

"…Huh?"

"He isn't just _dog _is what I'm trying to tell you. He's far more advanced. He can

understand all that I'm saying presently." Kratos said. Lloyd was surprised; it was the

first time Kratos didn't leave something a mystery.

"So is there anything else I should know about Noishe?" Lloyd said irritably.

"Well… Noishe…is…um…a…Genius." Kratos said.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?" Lloyd

shouted, now furious. **(A/N: I know it is a stupid reason to get mad.) **"Wait a second…

how do you know Noishe is a genius and he's a transformer."

"I thought you'd figure out by now. Dirk found you and Noishe together. Noishe

decided to protect you. I couldn't say no to that."

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! IT'S SO DAMN ANNOYING!"

Lloyd said.

"Say whatever you like." Kratos said. Lloyd stomped out of his bedroom and

slammed he door. Down stairs Colette, Raine, Genis and Dirk were sitting down at the

table waiting for their Dinner. Dirk was watching the clam chowder boil.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Well, Kratos just told me that Noishe is a genius."

Me: I'm sorry it isn't very long. I have a lot of reports due. I'll try to get the next

chapter up in two or three weeks when things calm down.

**Leana: Hope you enjoyed! R&R.**


	2. THe Attack

Me: Hello again

**Me: Hello again. Here is my second chapter.**

**Leana: She said she was gonna be done in two to three weeks but she was too lazy.**

**Me: Very true. TT**

Leana: O ya and the part where we left off is when Lloyd says, "Well, Kratos just told me Noishe Is a Genius. Anyways while Chibi LuE goes and cries in a corner here's the story.

"I knew you were a genius!" Colette said excited squeezing Noishe.

"Stop hugging me!" Noishe said struggling to breathe. Noishe has just turned into a human to enable his speaking abilities.

"Shhhh! Not so loud. Oh my gosh! I finally understand what Noishe is now. He's a protozoan! Ahhh!" Raine said in fan girl mode.

"Hypocrite. Tch." Genus said crossing his arms. They all heard someone approach the door. Then they saw Kvar bust in. (A/N: I know Kvar died but he came back to life magically.)

"HA HA HA! I knew there was something suspicious with that object!" Kvar shouted pointing at Noishe and laughing maniacally. Sheena, Zelos, Presea, and Regal walked in because of the invite from Dirk to have some Clam Chowder with them. Pretty nice timing, don't you think?

"Where's the Clam Chowder?" Zelos asked clueless of his surroundings.

"Ugh, just grab a weapon and fight." Kratos said running in while taking his sword out of his sword container. In a few seconds they all had their weapons out and started attacking Kvar. Kvar clapped his hands and two macho men came in and took Noishe away. He then pressed a button on his belt then warped somewhere. He Probably headed to headquarters.

"Come Back!" Lloyd shouted running to try and catch Noishe.

"It's no use Lloyd. You and your friends will discuss this matter and I'm sure you'll get an idea of what to do." Dirk said blocking Lloyd from going any further. Pathetically struggling, trying to run after Noishe, Lloyd finally gave up. As soon as they entered the house again Zelos said,

"Meanwhile, can we eat some Clam Chowder?"

"Well, that was the point of you coming here so ok…" Dirk said obviously thinking Zelos was Dumb. Dirk then served dinner to everyone.

"Lloyd why do you think they wanted Noishe?" Colette asked clumsy a she always is.

"I don't know, but I certainly don't like the way it's going." Lloyd replied. He ate his clam chowder slowly, as slow as a snail. He thought about how stupid he was to let them get away with it. He finally finished his clam chowder though there was still a drop or two remaining, he banged his fists on the table and said,

"I vow to kill all of the people involved in this plan and get Noishe back."

"Kvar plans on sucking Noishe's brains out to use it for evil." Kratos said. It seemed like Kratos popped out of nowhere.

"Tch. I KNEW YOU WERE ON THAT SIDE!!" Lloyd said sliding out his sword.

"Surprisingly, no, not this time." Kratos said calmly. Lloyd slid his sword back in still having his hand on it just to be careful.

Me: Find out what happens next in the next chapter.

**Leana: remember, R&R.**


End file.
